dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Patrick VS Saint Valentine/Rap Meanings
'Saint Valentine:' It's the god of love against a reptilian pied piper of Hamelin (Saint Valentine introduces himself as a god of love because of his holiday, Valentine's Day, as he goes up against Saint Patrick comparing him to the Pied Piper of Hamelin, a mysterious piper who moves all the rats out of Hamelin, similiar to how Saint Patrick moved all the snakes from Ireland.) This Ill Irish is gonna get capped by this Saint's Love-astatin (Love-astatin is a word play for Love and Lovastatin, a medicine for high chlosteral, to which Saint Valentine will take down an ill Saint Patrick, Ill in his raps and wordplay for ill in sickness. To get capped is to be killed so basically, Saint Valentine will destroy Saint Patrick's raps.) My holiday gets people to be with loved ones from the chicks to the hunks (Valentine's Day is a day where couples can be together, Saint Patrick's Day on the otherhand....) while your holiday gets people into the bar to get extremely drunk (...is a day most commonly where people drink a lot of alchohol. Saint Valentine is showing how his holiday is more beautiful and has more meaning than Patricks.) Even when kidnapped by Pirates, you weren't ever missed (At the age of 16, Saint Patrick was kinapped by pirates, and only came back many years later with Saint Valentine showing that nobody even cared about Patrick even when he was kidnapped.) because when it comes to Patricks, we all prefer the stafish (Valentine would later go on to tell that there are better Patricks than him including the Spongebob character, Patrick Star, a starfish known for his stupidity.) I may not be Cupid, but Arrows of Love fire when I spit (Cupids are angels that fire arrows of love to make people in love with eachother, however in Valentine's mind, his arrows are his disses that comes out of his mouths.) But what else can I say, you're going Downpatrick (Valentine sums everything up by saying Saint Patrick is gonna lose. This is also a play on words for Downpatrick, a town where Saint Patrick was buried.) 'Saint Patrick:' Hold on, Is this the Roman Friar Lawrence that i'm talking to? (Patrick compares Valentine to a roman version of Friar Lawrence,a monk in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet who also secretly married people.) Cause according to Historians, there was like three of you (Throughout history there were 3 saints all by the name of Valentine which confuses Patrick.) Cause I'll send snakes like you straight into the ocean (One of Patrick's legends is he moved all the snakes in Ireland into the ocean in which he shall do the same to Valentine as he uses a word on word play for the animal and snake also meaning a treacherous person.) since your day gives some people Forever Alone emotions (The reason why Patrick doing this is because Valentine's Day can give a bad feeling to single people including yours truly ;-;. Forever Alone is a meme from the Rage Comics series about a character that suffers being alone for the rest of his life.) I may be forgiving, but my raps are crueler than Claudius (Saint Patrick forgave a lot of people including his kidnappers and slave master however in this scenario his raps are as cruel as Claudius Gothicus otherwise known as Claudius The Cruel, who was the reason Saint Valentine did secret marriages as Claudius was the one to ban all marriages.) and no roses or boxes of chocolates can persuade the audience (A stereotypical thing in a couple is giving eachother roses or boxes of chocolates however Patrick breaks the 4th wall in saying that bribing the audience of DRB with love objects won't persuade them to say Valentine won.) I got my hommies from Horror Films to a part of a complete Breakfast (Saint Patrick's Day's icon is the leprechaun that have been popular in media including Leprechaun, a horror comedy movie series, and Lucky Charms, a popular cereal starring Lucky The Leprechaun. This is also a reference to Cereal Commercials usually ending with the quote "part of a complete breakfast".) While you have winged kids in diapers, which shows a Pedophilia menace (Saint Valentine's Day's icon is Cupids, angels that resemble child that shoot arrows of love at people for effection. however Patrick sees it as Valentine being a pedophile for having children with barley any clothing.) 'Saint Valentine:' That's It! Unlike Necco, i'm no longer a Sweetheart! (Necco is a company that sales the famous Sweetheart candys, a hard candy in the shape of a heart with messages. Overall, Valentine has had enough with Patrick.) Making bigger sales than you from Kohl's to Walmart (Saint Valentine's Day is usually advertised much more larger than Saint Patrick's Day to which it shows Patrick which is the bigger holiday.) Shake this shamrock better than any McDonalds brand (Shamrocks also known as clovers is an icon of Saint Patrick's Day in which Valentine is gonna take down Patrick faster than Shamrock Shakes, a popular McDonalds brand.) Cause the most known Irish dude isn't even from Ireland (Saint Patrick is indeed not from Ireland, he's from Britannia, Roman Britain.) Even in Prison, my mission's given religion of a Christian (While Valentine was arrested he converted many prisoners into Christianity.) While your master remains hidden with the risen of an Ignition (Saint Patrick was going to forgive his master but he was in panic that he wasn't and begins to burn himself along with his own mansion.) After this battle, it seems this pope has ran out of luck (Saint Patrick's Day theme is luck to which Valentine says Patrick's ran out of luck after this battle as he says Patrick has been served.) At the end of this rainbow, you still remained strucked (There is a tale where there is a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, which usually appears after a storm. However even at this end Valentine says Patrick has been served.) 'Saint Patrick:' That last verse was dragged more than you at The Prefect of Rome (Patrick says Valentine's verse is dragging similiar to how the Roman soldiers dragged Valentine's body to the Prefect of Rome.) til you were beaten by clubs and beheaded where you bleed in stone (After being dragged, Valentine was beaten by clubs then beheaded making his death pretty violent.) I mean your raps are as corny as your holiday cards (Saint Patrick says Valentine's lines are as corny as Valentine's Day Cards which are known to have lines with bad puns.) while you were hitting on the daughter of the prison guard (While Saint Valentine was in prison, he was flirting with the prison guard's daughter furthering the point of Valentine being a pedophile.) Because when I make a scene, I'll be sure to go green (Saint Patrick says when he steps up to rap he'll be reusing his material or "go green" which also is the color of the holiday.) Even making my walking stick turn back into a tree (In one of the legends, When Saint Patrick comes back to Ireland, he would plant his walking stick as it turned back into a tree, proving his point of "going green".) I'm remembered, while you're forgotten replaced by hearted product lines (While Saint Patrick is still iconic for his holiday, Saint Valentine is forgotten as he gets replaced by products that are usually in the shape of hearts.) Cause even on your own holiday, nobody wanted to be your valentine! (When someone asks someone out on Valentine's Day they usually ask them to be their "Valentine" however Patrick says not even on his own holiday, known for love, nobody would be with Valentine making him single on his own holiday.) Category:Saint Patrick VS Saint Valentine Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings